Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again
by FairyWings817
Summary: Takes place after that fateful kiss. Christine had left Erik for good, leaving him to surrender to his thoughts. However, after both Angel and Demon reflect, sudden changes come about -- ones that neither expected.
1. Have You Forgotten?

**Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again**

A Phantom Fanfiction

Fairywings817

* * *

Author's Note: _Okay – I dropped my InuYasha fanfictions for the moment, due to a simple stress I've held within the past months. No – It was not the same situation with my friend. We had easily patched that up within three months time. This involves school work, Honors, and a stalker. _

_It's far worse than I would like to imagine, but I've found my release once more. I've had severe writers block over the months, and had a longing to write, but couldn't. I couldn't let my words and thoughts out on paper, so I was slowly killing myself in my mind. _

_But now, I'm back, with a new genre. Within February, I had went to see Phantom of the Opera with my friend, and was instantly hooked. I went to see it the week after, bought the soundtracks, -- old and new, and had loved the movie so much. I'm counting down the days until May 3rd, and figured I might as well try one of these fanfictions out. I would much appreciate reviews, to see if I still am able to write like I used to – and better, I hope. _

_So – here is the first installment of "Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again"._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter One: Have You Forgotten Your Angel?**

"_Angel of Music"_

A name that echoed through his mind ten times over. Her voice danced in his soul, filling the emptiness that once shadowed him fully. His whole being was drowned in a sense of simple ecstasy and weakness when around her lithe form, and he savored and greedily took in every last drop of light she had shed upon him. For that was what she gave him so unknowingly – the light that he was denied every passing day of his life. And it wasn't only the light he absorbed… The beauty she dawned; the few brief touches they rarely shared.

For that's what it came down to. He was her angel. A being that could not be touched, only held sacred.

All of these years, the lie was beginning to unravel before his very eyes as the unknowing attraction between them both had built with each mysterious note of the song that they shared. But the uncertainty was still held with every word they breathed.

And it had all seemed a perfect, dark love until the interference came. The insolent boy who had come baring gifts for the new prima donna, basking in the Angel's glory and success. The young suitor blindly entered that territory which once belonged to him years and years ago, but was stolen by a mere phantom the second he released the treasure before him: The tragically fallen angel who had mirrored her own in many underlying ways…

And now… Now it was all over. His treasure, his light was stolen back just as quick as a ghost had materialized enough to finally take hold. She left him, her gown – her _wedding_ gown floating and drifting around her almost hypnotically. The music of the night, the tune he had thrived on, had finally died once and for all.

There he stood, the once famous and feared 'Phantom of the Opera', reduced to a heartbroken man. The ring she had returned to him was clasped tightly in his palm, forever imprinting it's design and memories into his flesh. He welcomed the swift pain it brought, enveloping it with his usual grace. He bit back the tears and sobs that yearned to voice his heart, but he couldn't bare it any longer.

"Christine…" He breathed out, standing on the shore of the catacombs – his home. His gaze held fast upon the gate, silently beckoning her form to appear. He would give anything; do anything to have her back with him. His plan had been thought out perfectly. There were no flaws – until the pawn came.

He had the little mouse in his cage, but the keeper had released the pet. She was a creature of the light, and he could not take her away from it. He could not hurt her in such a way. For he knew the feeling of losing something so wondrous.

Erik let out a frustrated and mournful cry as he threw his head back in final defeat. His knees gave way, succumbing to the years and years of strength he had once held. He was dying now – nothing to live for.

_And he welcomed the darkness just as he always had._

* * *

"_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime…"_

The words fell off her cold lips as she watched his form on the bank, slowly drifting away forever. The response drifted to her ears, and she choked back a sob. It wasn't his voice that responded. He didn't answer her call.

It was over.

However, as they drifted away, herself and her fiancée Raoul, the pull between Angel and Demon grew stronger, and she grew more frantic. Her normally calm gaze darted around the canal that seemed so mysterious, wonderful, and full of his song… Now it held none of the welcoming and hypnotizing attributes. Now, it was a damp, cold cavern that echoed her pain. And she found that she was incapable of doing anything. After all, she was drifting through narrow caverns in a gondola with a man she was to wed.

But her heart no longer belonged to him. Perhaps it might have when they were young; when they both were together at the house by the sea. Though – that was before her father had passed. Before she had been given her Angel of Music that she was losing with each second that left her.

So what could she do?

Her frantic gaze found its way to the cold waters drifting by, and she came up with a solution.

And with a sharp breath, she plunged into deep waters.

* * *

Author's Note:_ So, you like? I apologise if it seems short, and I have to warn you, the next chapter is short as well, but they should lengthen. I only promise five chapters at maximum however, since I can not see this trailing longer than I have planned. Though – you never know what turns my mind may take in the future. Review, please. _


	2. The Prison of My Mind

_**Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again**_

_**A Phantom Fanfiction**_

_**Fairywings817**_

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Okay. A little delayed, I'm sorry. But the past few day's I've been swamped with homework. –waves fists in the air- Anyhoo – I thank the two reviewers who were so kind enough to leave comments. I'm glad you liked the first chapter. _

_Well, this chapter, I'm a bit disappointed in, and may choose to rewrite it. It all depends on what you, the reviewers think about it. So I really need your comments this time._

_I'm keeping you from reading! ;; Okay – go ahead now._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: **_"The Prison of my Mind"_

He tried to grab her, to stop the foolish crime she was about to commit, but she had seemed to merely slip through his fingers.

"Christine!" He cried after her swimming and freezing form, but received no response in return. She was completely under that monster's spell, and he was calling her back to him once more.

"Christine! You don't know what you are doing!" He yelled sharply, grasping the edge of the gondola as he crouched down to keep balance.

"Come back!" He tried once more, hoping his words – his only tool, could bring her back to him.

"Raoul! Please leave! It's useless…" Christine managed to say, hiding the sobs in her voice. "I must return to him…" She explained, struggling to swim through the waters with such a heavy dress. And with a fight, she made her way to the side of the narrow canal, finding that the water was shallow enough to stand, yet still rested uneasily around her chest.

"You're delirious! Under too much stress! Let's go home, and you'll realize what mistake you might have made."

"Go now, Raoul. Go now, and leave me." She said, sending him a wary look before she had left his view.

All words left his mind at that point in time. Those were his words… That monster's words spoken from such beautiful lips. Had he such an influence upon her? For her to return to him… For her to voice his very words?

He stood on the gondola in frozen shock. A spell… Surely it was a spell placed upon his fiancée.

_And surely, he would pay._

* * *

"It's over…" His body wracked with sobs as he looked around the cavern warily. The mob would soon find it, and he'd be caught.

_The mysterious Phantom would be captured._

But, he wasn't a Phantom. He wasn't a phantom, or an angel. He was a cursed man who no longer deserved to be there. What did he have left?

He was stripped of his music, his light, and soon – his home.

He no longer even have the masterpiece he had worked on for so long.

'_Don Juan Triumph'_

No; That had surely fallen victim of the fire still raging above him. Therefore – he was broken. He had passed the point of no return, and was left with nothing. Only a lingering kiss and the yearn for the woman that he had finally lost.

He turned from the waters to face his home, yet it only further led him to heartbreak. Her memory was still fresh in his mind, and everything echoed her essence.

'_Angel'_

He could swear he could still hear her voice. The sweet, tempting voice that he longed to hear through the darkness. _His_ darkness. And it was all complete torture. The phantom of his mind calling him; tempting him to find her and make her his own. Yet for her own sake, he would remain. He would not force her to be with him. Not again.

After that cursed ultimatum, he had repeated ten fold that he had won. He had won the heart of an angel…

_**By Force.**_

For it was that brief thought that had flicked through his mind once. And it was enough to release his hold on her. He had made her stay by force. Trapped her in such a way, that she could not escape, or win, no matter what her decision.

'_Pitiful creature of darkness'_

And that was what he was. He had no place to go, but in a constant shelter. Even earning the title '_Opera Ghost_' so he could merely be seen by a few. His tale spread like wildfire among the small ballerinas, and Joseph Buquet had made sure they had, quite well.

Erik sneered at the thought of such a man. So uncivil, craving for flesh, and drinking as much as he could. He'd seen Buquet rest his eyes hungrily upon Christine – on more than one occasion. And that had been the _real_ reason of his demise. Thinking such fowl thoughts about _his_ angel.

'_But she no longer belongs to you…'_

He constantly reminded himself, always to forget at the mere thought of her. But he couldn't stop. She meant everything to him, and she did not love him. He did _everything_ for her! **_Everything_**! But she had denied him the one thing he had asked of her.

'_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime.'_

'_Lead me, save me from my solitude.'_

'_Say you'll want me with you here, beside you.'_

'_Anywhere you go, let me go too…'_

'_Christine! That's all I ask of you!'_

Only hours ago, he had asked her. And only hours ago, she had denied him.

And he was no left alone, to his dungeons of black despair, wallowing in his **_own_** blood.

**

* * *

Author's Note_: You like? Please review and tell me if I should rewrite this chapter or not. Again – I'm not that crazy about it. X-x;_**


	3. When Words Run Dry

_**Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again**_

_**A Phantom Fanfiction**_

_**Fairywings817

* * *

**_

**Author's Note**_: -grins- Yay! I got more reviews. And I have a few replies for those reviewers… After I get to my usual nonsense of talking and updating you people on what's going on with me. Yes, yes. I know you probably don't want to hear it…. But read anyway. –snicker- I just got five pounds of gummi bears yesterday… So I shall be writing like crazy. Trust me. –innocent look- Okay. So now onto the responses!_

**Monroe-Mary:**_ -grins- So, you were surprised that I did not have a cliffhanger, eh? And if anyone has read my past works… a chapter never went without one. But this story… Well, this story I have ideas. _Big_ ideas. And I know it's something a lot of readers would not suspect. I don't know.. I may change it.. I may not. But until I figure it out, there may be a lack of cliffhangers. Unless I figure one out for this chapter. Which I might. –grins again- But, -cough- Yes. Thank you for your review! –hands you cookies-_

**LazyCat:** _Looks like I have a faithful reviewer so far! –claps- But, thank for the hope. I mean, I got so happy that I had one more review than usual this chapter. I guess, my expectations are set a bit high, since I usually lurked in the InuYasha anime fanfiction crowd, and received 5-10 reviews an update. I could get used to this though. Thanks for another review! –hands out Starbursts-_

**Bobmcbobbob1: **_-smiles- Glad you liked my work. I never really noticed that I have a slightly different style – until I went through my writings. I guess – I tend to focus more on thoughts and reflections, rather than actions which are still somehow mixed in with thoughts. oO;; I don't really know. –nervous laugh- But, Thanks for the review! –hands Skittles-_

_Okay – Onto the third installment of Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again!

* * *

_

**Chapter Three: **_'That Moment When Words Run Dry'_

She had eyed her surroundings warily. The vast labyrinth before her, only a glimpse to the madness her angel had endured. This was her second time down in the endless catacombs, and it did her no justice.

"Angel!" She cried out as she had done for so many uncountable years. And through all of those very years, this was the first time she received no response. He wasn't there, watching her, attempting to calm her.

Her angel was gone.

And the reality had hit her so fast that she had almost allowed her legs to give way. She almost allowed her whole self to be submerged in such chilly waters.

"A-Angel…" She whispered, her voice strangely uneven and distant. And once more, she was left with nothing.

So why couldn't she just let herself slip? Let herself become victim to one of the many traps that hung on every turn? What was holding her back… if she knew her angel was gone?

'_Because he isn't gone…'_

No – he couldn't have left. She held onto that thin, transparent strand of hope, praying that she would see him once she reached the shoreline to his mysterious home.

And still, the words echoed through her mind…

'_It's over now, the Music of the Night'_

Was it true? Had her actions of leaving him, sent him into such despair that he would not continue his song?

But… Music was the Phantom's life. If he ended his music… It would end—

"**His life**…" Christine breathed out in sudden acknowledgment. A burst of adrenaline coursed through her veins as she forcefully wadded through the waters.

"Please, Angel. Please still be there…"

* * *

It took so long for him to finally tear his gaze from the glassy lake once more, and move away from the waters. He was through, and fury raged through his body.

The damn fool!

That young man who had stolen everything from him in one instant! He would pay for all of the crimes committed upon the ever famous Phantom. He would realize the mistake he had so unknowingly made as soon as he was able to string that lovely lasso around his pretty little neck. All of his plans; all of his work; all of his _love_! All gone in a selfless act of triumph.

_**That Bastard!**_

His body shook as he tried to conceal the pain, the torment, the loss. It was all present, his own inner demon beckoning to be released like the old days.

So why, even now, was he holding it in? He had no more fears – the only thing he cared for, now gone. The mob would find him if he did not run, that was certain. But he was still at a loss.

_He had the choice_.

The choice which would alter changes already made. He could run from the world. He could run, and find shelter with the few old friends he had kept. But would they even take him in, or shun him after the actions he had previously performed? He had ruined his own opera house, and had killed many countless souls. All for her.

But then he was brought to the second option. The option which repeated itself in his mind, forever to engrave the thought, taunting him with its simple, easy pleasures.

He could stay, and end his life for good.

He could end the remorse, if any, felt by Christine. He could end that damn fop's troubles. He could end the search for him. …Oh so much power in a simple decision as the minutes were ticking down. Soon, he would be left with a spontaneous reaction. And soon – he would probably hate himself for decisions made, therein.

And then – it would all be too easy, wouldn't it?

It would give that boy the satisfaction he yearned for. It would give those two a happy life they wanted. And he did not want anything less than the torment they had put him through.

The frustration was building inside of him, in a swirl of anger and despair. The answer lie before him, and yet he chose to fight it. For, it was the harsh reality that plastered in his soul. He loved her. He loved her with all of his cold, unwanted heart – and he couldn't bear to do anything less than love her.

Swallowing another frustrated cry, he began his way through his lair, not bothering to collect any items along the way. His mask was discarded, his hand bleeding only slightly from the ring in his palm. Yet he dared not release it. It would never leave his hold, the constant reminder of the love he once had, next to her rose scent, lightly wafting through the air. But even time will end the warmth he felt only by her scent.

The ring was the last solid remnant of her, which he had to cherish.

Looking to his marred reflection as he stood in front of the many mirrors the room held, he could only watch on emotionlessly. How could she have possibly loved him?

'_Because she didn't_.' There it was. The painful voice that he was left with. His inner voice tormenting him with the realities he had chosen to ignore.

No. She couldn't have loved him. He gave her the ultimatum. He gave her the choice… and she had chosen him only to save her damned fiancée. No matter what, that was what was bound to happen. She had to choose the monster to save the prince… And that was what she did; not knowing the pain it had caused him.

Crouching down carefully, he held the thick, cold brass in his hand, gripped tightly. The ring was pressed between the metal and equally cold flesh, puncturing his skin even further.

He would live… If only to see her from afar – as he angel never to be discovered again.

And with that, he swung at the reflection, the damned reflection of a fallen angel, mercilessly. And still – once it had shattered, revealing more of the image he wanted to rid himself of, he was not satisfied. His gaze turned to each and every mirror in the room, narrowing as he advanced towards them.

Yes, their games of _make-believe_ were at an **end**.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Okay… Meh. This chapter was rather spontaneous, and I kind of like the ending, since it was written only moments ago, and I didn't have it previously written on paper, as I usually do. I guess I shall have to copy it on paper, when I get the chance, of course. But – I have some bad news. I'm slowly getting sick again, even though that means I may be able to write a bit more, I can not guarantee an update, due to writers block that tends to set in once past 99.0 degrees temperature. But, the good news is : I made High Honor roll this year, with all As, and one B, this quarter. W00t! Do you all think I'm a geek, especially if I told you I have a 100.2 in Computer Apps, 96 in Sci Fi, 94 in Spanish, and a 90 in Geometry? W00t! –does a little dance- Anyway, reviews are welcome, and most certainly wanted!_


	4. Then My World Was Shattered

_**Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again**_

_**A Phantom Fanfiction**_

_**Fairywings817

* * *

**_

**Author's note: **_Sorry for another delay. School was busy this week, and I had gotten sick, so I missed a test and a drivers ed quiz. Which… I still need to go in and take. –cough- And now, my voice is almost gone to my disappointment. So that means, I can no longer sing the soundtrack in the shower. –sigh- Anywhoo… You all are going to hate this chapter. I know it… Because there is a rather…**large** cliffy at the end of this. I only have half written on paper, and again, the rest is just going to be typed up._

**Review Responses:**

**Bobmcbobbob1:**_ Yes. I was wondering when someone would ask that question. The POV of Erik and Christine **are** happening at the same time, and I tried to drop some hints in the chapters about it. But I guess they may not be that obvious. As to when both characters are bound to meet up… -long pause and a grin- You'll see in time._

**LazyCat:**_-laugh- I suppose not. I'm just glad I only have one quarter to go, and I'm anticipating my report card in the mail any day now. But… as to the chapter. –another grin- You'll see what happens.

* * *

_

**Chapter Four: **_'Then My World Was Shattered'_

His breathing was ragged and deep as he stared at the vast damage of his home. The mirrors were all broken in pieces that could never be repaired, cracking under the heavy weight of his boots as he moved. All but a few candles had been blown out and thrown to the ground in disarray, in the wake of his anger. His music cluttered the ground – no use found in the simple black script and lettering. His song now gone, he no longer cared what happened to him. The mob may kill him, but they would only succeed in giving him what he wanted. His soul would be condemned to hell, just was it always was. And he would leave her for good.

He did not know whether he should watch her from afar… But he knew her new _husband_ was sure to keep her out of danger.

The damn fop took his place.

With a grunt, he forced himself to walk to his room, his eyes trailing upon the dark swan bed in front of him. The velvet wine colored sheets glistened under the candles that were lit.

"Christine…" He breathed out yet again, and for the final time. Her essence filled the room enough to make it feel as if someone was holding his heart tightly in their hands. He could still see her lying there, in only her night slip, her curls handing over her shoulders and spraying onto the dark pillows around her. He still remembered the precise falling and rising of her chest. The warm breath coming from slightly parted lips. The dart of her eyes as she slept a dreamful sleep.

And with each memory and thought, and yearn… He found it hard to even stand in the room. It was suffocating him. Smothering him with such want that he could no longer bear it. And he _would_ no longer bear it, soon enough. Swallowing back another sob that wished to come, he turned and walked out of the room, breathing in heavily. This was it. He would either leave the Opera Populair for good, or end his life, and leave hers completely….

* * *

She frantically made her way through the freezing waters, repeating over and over in her mind that he would be there. She knew he would not be waiting… She knew she had broken him. But what is broken must be fixed, and she fully believed she could.

And even so, with such drive and adrenaline pumping through her veins, she found that it had become harder and harder for her to make her way through the waters. The dress was weighing her down, and with such breaths she took, her corset was making it far worse.

Yet she had to press on. For his sake, at least.

The water was becoming deeper, and for a moment, she had wondered if she had gotten lost. But there wasn't time for apprehension. She wouldn't let it hold her back. She would push forward, and find him… If she could.

"Angel!" She yelled out, her voice breaking as she did. It was hard to breathe, hard to move, and hard to even think. But all she knew, was she _had_ to go back to him.

* * *

'_Angel'_

There it was. He had heard her voice again. And for a quick second, hope filled his entire being. His gaze fell to the calm waters of the lake, but he had caught himself quickly. No. It was only his mind playing tricks on him. He would not allow such hope to build, only to be shattered. For that was always how it had been.

He shook his head to rid himself of such thoughts, making his way through the main room of his caverns. His gaze trailed the untouched and seemingly perfect organ, and he ignored the urge to play it once more in a simple finality of the matter at hand. He ignored the aches in his fingers, in his arms, in his _mind_. He ignored it all, knowing it was useless to even extend his attachment.

And again he repeated… _It's all over._

He walked onward, listening to the cracks and shuffles his boots made upon the cluttered floor. He could not stay here. He would not stay here and take the cowards way out. The way he yearned to take… It was weak, and the _Phantom_ was never weak.

* * *

The tunnels became brighter as she shifted through continuously, and she noted the waters were only slightly warmer. Could she have been advancing upon her goal? She bit her lip in anticipation, seeing familiar landmarks. The familiar carving and intricate designs in the stone walls. She remembered it all the first night she was brought down to his lair, and it was a memory that would never leave her.

She knew now… She only needed to turn the corner up ahead, and she would be rejoined with her angel. That blasted corner that seemed so far off to her now, would lead to their future.

If he would still have her.

* * *

A ghost of a smirk found its way across his lips. The façade he would bare from this day forward. His gaze fell upon one of his discarded masks and he wondered if he should take it. It would surely make things easier for him, and would keep his known look among the ballerina rats and even the high distinguished guests of the Opera House. They would surely return once repairs were completed to the building, as would he.

Thoughts completed, he lifted the white mask carefully with an ungloved hand, staring at it for a moment. How could she? How could she love him with such a marred face? With a face that children only had nightmares about? No… He could not blame her. He saw the look in her eyes the first time she had disobeyed him. The night she had pulled off his mask in a simple sense of curiosity, only to be turned into fear.

He remembered her words to her _fiancé_.

'_Raoul, I've seen him._

_Can I ever forget the sight?_

_Can I ever escape from that face?_

_So distorted, deformed… It was hardly a face._

_In that darkness.'_

It came down to this. She did _not_ love him, due to the fact that he was a monster. How could a monster flourish with such an angel, and live a happy life?

**They couldn't.**

He pressed the mask to the left side of his face, hiding the deformities as he always had. A satisfied sigh escaped his lips among the dried tears as he felt the mask meld to his features, forever to hide what is there.

He had passed the Point of No Return long ago, and he now knew he would never, ever go back. Not even for her.

With that final thought, he turned and made his way to the large mirror which was more than it had seemed to the human eye. Just as he was.

One boot in, followed by another, there were no backward glances. The wine colored curtain dropped, just as a thin form ran ungracefully through the waters.

* * *

Christine was breathless as she saw the scene before her. The once magical setting now in an image of disaster. The entire room held the pain her angel had surely been going through.

"Angel! Angel! Where are you?" She called as she breathlessly crawled onto the shore.

And again she was greeted with silence and the flick of a candle.

Her angel…**_Was gone.

* * *

_**

**Author's Note:**_ -evil, evil laugh- This is not the last chapter! One more to go, but I can not give any promises of a pairing now… However, I am thinking about a quick sequel… It depends on how my next chapter goes. Review? Please? –hides behind Erik so she doesn't get stabbed with pitchforks and the like- xX_


	5. Somehow Here Again

_**Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again**_

_**A Phantom Fanfiction**_

_**Fairywinga817

* * *

**_

**Author's Note: **_-nervous laugh- Heh… Heh… I know. I know a bunch of you were quite… Well, annoyed to say the least at the last cliffhanger I gave. But, I have put much thought into this, and I think this might actually turn out a bit better than originally planned… And it might move on a tad bit more than the original Five chapters I had planned. Or… It will just turn into a big tease, and ya'll will kill me. –more nervous laughter- _

**Review Responses: **

**Bobmcbobbob1:**_-still hides behind Erik, even though the pitchfork is now away- ;; I didn't quite think of the Romeo and Juliet reference as I was writing, but it _is_ quite like it, hm? Heh. I figured I might as well be evil, and have then _not_ meet up, as everyone has been requesting. And yes – I got swamped with rain here after that whole dance. xP Now lets see if the review dance is successful! Thanks again for another review._

**PoorErik:** _I hardly think I'm that good of a writer compared to so many people on Fanfiction. I mean, I like to figure out how well I write according to the responses I receive… And well, that's not doing too good, is it? ;; Anyway, thanks for the compliments, and I'm actually updating a bit earlier than usual. Thanks for keeping an eye out! _

**GoldenLyre:**_ -nervous laugh and hands you a tissue- See… I was wondering if I _should_ bring him back, or just go with the way I was planning on ending the fic. Buuuttt… Today in school when I had _a lot_ of spare time on my hands… I came up with a plot. –evil maniacal laughter- -cough- … Thanks for the review!

* * *

_

**Chapter Five:**_ 'Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again'_

Her feet felt glued to the floor, weighed down with all of her dread and worry all released within one moment. Her chest rose and fell heavily as she fought the urge to faint under the constraining circumstances. The once wondrous place she had loved was now reduced to destruction. The air was heavy with silence as she pushed herself forward. Maybe… Maybe he was merely in another room, just as he was when she had returned his ring? He couldn't have left. He… wouldn't.

'_You betrayed him…_' She had told herself once more, aware of the actions she had committed that night. Yet after she had heard his song, after they had both passed the point of no return, she knew then she had to do something. She saw the look in Raoul's eyes even from the stage. The look of anger, and yet, an underlying sadness and worry. It was then that he had seen what power that the Phantom had held over her, and Christine was all too well aware. Erik knew nothing of the plan that was to unfold, and she had to form a diversion.

* * *

_She stood carefully, her head tilted back in pure ecstasy as his hands, clasping her own, roamed her body in a thick curiosity and longing. Feather light touches trailed from her stomach, up to her chest, and up to her neck as she tilted her head, drowning in his presence. And the song that came thereafter sent her into another realm. A realm where it was only her and her Phantom…_

'**Say you'll share with me**

**One love, one lifetime.**

**Lead me, save me from my solitude.'**

_Her eyes remained closed as she listened to each and every word spoken softly, and she seemed to be in heaven. The words he spoke, his voice… She could hear the love behind each word, the yearn, the longing, all of his emotions poured out into every syllable spoken._

_And yet, the plan played over and over again in her mind, bringing her down, down from the clouds she rested upon in bliss._

'**The curtain falls…**

**His reign will end.'**

_Raoul had planned to murder him that night and she could not even bare the mere thought. The image passed through her mind on numerous occasions that night, and she had run. Whether it was from what was to happen, or from her own mind… She ran. And it was not long before her feet had carried her towards the very room where she had had her first encounter with her angel so long ago. She collapsed on her knees in a pile of cream and emerald fabric upon the cold, hard floor as her eyes found her father's picture, and the candle which had been lit only recently. _

_It was then, she wondered, how she could ever make it through her life _without_ her angel._

_And there she stood, wrapped in that very man's arms as he sang to her in front of the entire Opera Populaire._

'**Say you'll want me with you **

**Here, beside you.'**

_She turned hesitantly, opening her eyes slowly and watching him with a look of astonishment and wonder as he continued the song only directed to her. And as he drew in a breath to continue and she knew this was the moment. She had to do something to stop this murder… But what could she possibly do?_

_Her eyes fell to the mask lying upon his face. She recalled what happened the last time she removed it, and she nearly winced at the thought of his rage, anger, and despair. However, he would die if she did not do it. _

'_**Christine… That's all I ask of...'**_

_Her hand lifted lightly to trail the edge of the black mask, and holding in a breath, she lifted. She lifted to reveal his biggest secret, once more to herself, and to the world of Paris who was watching at that very moment. And she knew full well of the repercussions, and practically welcomed it as he quickly took hold of her and dropped the trap door, taking her down to his world in an angry rage.

* * *

_

A choked sob escaped her lips as she looked around the cavern, viewing everything in the wake of her Angel's anger. And she could not blame him. He had every right to be angry, upset, and feel betrayed. And it was all her fault. She swallowed a small lump that had formed in her throat as she had taken a few steps forward, intent on searching his home to find him.

"The Phantom of the Opera is there… Inside my mind." She sang lightly, her voice echoing the pain she felt inside of her very being. Her words were shaky, and had little to no strength buried within them. Her teacher would surely be angry if he could have heard her just then, and she even hoped he had. Even if he were to yell and scream and kill… She'd be content with merely seeing him there.

Her steps had slowly led her through the disarray, and into the room which she had slept. And what troubled her further, was the fact that the room had not been touched. If she stood there, her back to the disaster, she could have never known that anything was wrong. The silk curtains hung slowly, catching the soft breeze of her actions as she moved towards them, tracing her thin hand upon its soft surface. And something had caught her eye.

_The music box…_

She advanced towards it, not tearing her gaze away from the small monkey dressed in Persian robes. And she dare not allow it to play the song which she had heard him mournfully sing before she had left. She traced a digit over the fabric of the clothes, moving down to the cymbals.

"Angel… Where are you?" She whispered, glancing around the room for only a brief moment, her tears obstructing her view. And it wasn't long, she feared, before she succumbed to her own darkness and suffocation.

* * *

His footsteps were light, far from the anger and heavy weight upon his shoulders as he walked. One, two. One two. Left, right. Left, right. He looked down as his feet as he slowly made his way through the narrow passage he had built so long ago. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine using it for his own escape. For his escape from the mob. From his past. From her.

His eyes slowly lifted from his black boots to his clenched hand, tiny crimson streams coming from his closed palm. Slowing to a stop, and leaning against the cold wall, soaked with runoff, he stared at the tiny gems through the darkness. The engagement ring meant only for her… Now covered in blood and stained for eternity.

He had not meant for more tears to spring to his eyes, and yet the pain was unbearable. He was running away. He would not see his angel ever again…

Swallowing his pain as he willed the tears away for what seemed like the thousandth time, he straightened up, and turned to continue down the passage way. But something had kept him standing there, pushing himself forward. But a force held him back. A force so strong that not even the feared _Phantom_ could overpower it.

Was it love? Or fear?

And a light shuffle had fallen upon his ears, echoing loudly through his tunnel. Someone was in his home…

A sense of anger built within him, and he w anted to go back. Go back and either scare the one person off… For he knew the mob would have been louder.

Or kill them.

Intent on seeing through to his plan, he turned to where he had come from, and paced back to the place he was soon to forget.

* * *

**Author's Note:**_Okay. Yes. A few more chapters I've decided to add, so forget about the promised five chapters! This is not the end, and I predict about three more chapters at the most! So please! Continue the reviews that I would absolutely love to receive! _


	6. What I Once Used to Dream

_**Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again**_

_**A Phantom Fanfiction**_

_**Fairywings817

* * *

**_

**Author's Note:**_ -nervous laugher- Well, well, well… Now, I honestly don't know where this is going. I had the plot thought out… and it seemed to have slipped my mind. The main worry I'm having… is either to torment you all… or give you the ending you want. Decisions, Decisions._

**Review Responses:**

**LazyCat:**_ Well… I never really said I _wouldn't_ write more… But yes, I've finally come to the conclusion that there are to be a few more chapters than thought originally. I'm estimating around two to three more chapters to go, and I should finish. Although, it depends on what ending I wish to choose. And I do not wish to draw this out further than it should go. Thanks for another review! _

**GoldenLyre:**_ … -edges away sloowwllyy- Oh God, don't kill me. Pleeeaasse don't kill me. Um… Because I can't _promise_ a happy ending… But it might just happen. Thanks for the review, again!_

**Bobmcbobbob1:**_ Heh. Yes! He is turning around! That, actually... was a rather spontaneous paragraph I had written. And I wasn't in the correct mindset at the time, only to realize what I had written after I submitted. But, this makes for a thicker plot line, and I hope I can make this more worthwhile than I had originally hoped. And thanks for the comment on the description. I rather much enjoyed writing it, and I was (faintly) surprised that I did not need to look back to the –cough- bootleg of the movie I have to make sure I had the scene down perfectly. xD Thanks for yet another review, and… -still hides behind Erik- Only necessary precautions, I assure you. ;

* * *

_

**Chapter Six: **_'What I Once Used to Dream, I Now Dreamt'_

A shaky sigh escaped tinted blue lips as she trailed the thin fabric with her finger delicately. The fine silk and velvet intertwined within an elaborate Persian design. A thin, unsteady digit fell from the fabric, down to the cymbals once more, and down to trace the cold wood box.

She could not bare it any further. Her angel had left, and she was alone. Raoul's arms were still open, she was aware, but it would never, ever be the same. Raoul held none of the hypnotizing and passionate attributes her Phantom donned. He was only a mere boy, holding his light through the overbearing darkness. A darkness which was soon to consume all in its wake.

No. Things could never be the same.

She had feared this day… More than she had feared anything to be afraid of. She had dreaded it more than the confrontation that was to occur between her and her very own angel… For Raoul. Ever since the beginning, she was afraid that her angel would leave her. Even if he decided not to speak for a brief moment, her heart would stop, and worry would overcome her. But he was always there, no matter what small tricks he would play for his amusement.

And now… Now her dreams were forming into reality. This whole situation, _their_ story all seemed to be just that. A fairy tale – distorted and twisted. A fairy tale that could never be. And the child within her would never accept it, and rather held onto the hope that he would return and take her in his arms.

Christine straightened her form, despite her body's protest and pleas for rest. Stumbling with each step, she urged herself forward, back into that once magnificent room, now a mere disaster. And as she stood there, a small glare had caught her eye. It was tiny; miniscule to everything around her, and yet the hypnotic color had attracted her to look. Obeying her curiosity, she walked towards it and crouched down hesitantly.

There was no mistaking the crimson stain, mingled with hues of brown… Hues of age.

'**_Blood _**' He very own blood had run thin as she had finally lost all support of her legs, crashing down to the floor in a pile of white silk. Her chest rose and fell quickly with each sharp breath she took. Each pump her heart had made. Her mind was reeling with images that she would have liked to have never imagined. Her Phantom… Her Angel. Where was he now?

Her world, broken and battered seemed to be swirling around her with each passing second, and she closed her eyes tightly. Her breathing was ragged as she tried to calm herself down, but the darkness… Oh the darkness continued closing in around her. Absorbing everything. Suffocating herself, and she was frightened. Her angel was not there, speaking comforting words of reassurance about this very darkness.

She was alone. Left to succumb to it, and be engrossed by each black thick strand. And as the last of the darkness licked at the ends of her mind, she had realized it.

This is what her Angel had gone through, each day of his life.

And with that final thought, her world crashed around her, and her form limply fell to the ground, eyes closed, making it seem she was only in mere slumber. A porcelain doll among the debris and dust. Finally, she had given into the stress and worry and troubles her mind had been through. The persistence her body had endured. The hurt her heart had felt.

* * *

He had yet to figure out what sent him pacing back to his home. And his mind had repeated over and over again that it was useless to return, even if it were for his own amusement and release of pent up anger. The mob would be there shortly, and he might as well be sending himself to his own death.

But it did not matter anymore, did it?

A scowl held fast upon his masked features, as he quickened his pace when the mirror had come into view. He would make them wish they never intruded in the _Phantom's_ lair. That was for certain. Man or woman, they would pay, and suffer under the wrath of his broken heart.

Slowing his pace, he cautiously approached the covered mirror, waiting, his hearing tuned up to try and pinpoint which room the person may have been in. Yet what had startled him was the fact that he had heard _nothing_. Only a brief shuffle and silence.

Not to be swayed, he slowly pushed the thick velvet curtain away from his path, and took a step out of the frame. Expecting to see items missing or even someone standing there, his eyes were focused upon a pile of white that lie only a few paces in front of him.

And it was then, that his heart had stopped and lodged in his throat.

"_Christine…"_ He breathed out, and took a step towards her fallen form slowly. It was no mistaking it – the curls, the thin frame. Even if he had yet to see her face, he knew it was her.

But the question that echoed through his mind troubled him dearly.

_Why is she here?_

All thoughts were shoved to the back of his mind as he saw her thin form shift and twist, her brow contorted and her face scrunched up in a look of pain. Beads of sweat framed her pale face, and her curls her glued to her skin. It was only then that he noticed her dress was soaked. And with that sudden acknowledgement, his eyes darted to the lake. Surely she hadn't swam the whole way!

And yet, he noticed, there was no boat. And her _fiancé_ was not present.

What had happened over the short hour or so that had passed?

"A-Angel!" She cried out weakly, and yet frantic. "Don't! D-don't leave. Please… Please don't. No- Raoul! No. Please!" She pleaded in her state of frenzy and hysterics as she writhed and turned under so many layers of wet silk.

He watched her for a moment longer, apparently having a strong inner battle with himself. He was meant to leave! He should have left her with her _fiancé!_ And he did. He forced her to leave with the damn impertinence, and yet here she was now.

The reasoning was foggy, but it was pushed from his mind as he heard her shouting once more. Followed by another's, that is.

"Christine!" It echoed loudly through the caverns, as he heard the water ripple and yell it's protests of being disturbed. And it was then he had made up his mind.

Crouching down, Erik lifted the girl into his arms, looking straight ahead. He refused to look at her face, refused to do anything other than simply carry her for now. His heart wouldn't allow it.

All he knew, was that he had to find shelter and provisions fast, before her fever had gotten higher.

He could not lose her again.

And the thought that ran through his mind as he had approached the broken mirror and slipped into his confines… _His Angel of Music…. Had deceived him_.

And he would not open himself as easily as he had done before.

What he did not know, was that it was easy to say as her eyes were closed and she was in another state of mind. However, when she had opened those beautiful eyes, and spoke with her precious voice… His ice would melt again, no matter how much he protested it.

* * *

**Author's Note:**_Weee! Finally finished this chapter, and it took me a few days. Actually.. I'm beginning to form somewhat of a larger plot. So this actually might turn out _longer_ than I had planned again. O.-;; Hope you don't mind. Heh. But, I went on a book binge last night at Borders, and I managed to get the Leroux version of Phantom. So, after I finish the second book I've read since last night, that one's next. Can you believe I sat up until 4:30am, reading a book, only to finish it and want to read more? Damn time. –glares at the clock- Review please!_


End file.
